vocaloidenespaolfandomcom_es-20200215-history
The Gift of The Princess Who Brought Sleep
The Gift of The Princess Who Brought Sleep es una canción original Vocaloid, perteneciente a la saga de Los Siete Pecados Capitales, representando a la Pereza. Argumento En Toragay, Elphegort, Margarita Blankenheim pregunta a quién dar su regalo a dormir, "por el bien de su felicidad". Ella habla de cómo, a pesar de que su mujeriego marido, Caspar, se casó con ella en un encuentro organizado sólo por el dinero del médico, su padre, y se ha olvidado de su promesa de la infancia, ella lo ama. Incapaz de manejar verlo siempre tan cansado, Margarita se entera de su amiga Julia cómo hacer una medicina para sanar su cuerpo. Ella señala que todos en la ciudad también tiene preocupaciones y ella les da su "medicina" a todo el mundo para ayudarlos a dormir. Se reveló que Margarita a envenenado a todos en la ciudad, y ahora, ya que es la única que queda, a adquirido su fortuna y su libertad. Ella indica cómo había estado rota todo este tiempo y así quiso destruir todo. Ella dice que ahora es su turno para tomar el medicamento, convirtiéndose de la "Princesa del Sueño" en "La Bella Durmiente". Enlace de Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xh0g7ZRWg_Y Letra Romaji 「さあ 眠りなさい･･･｣ 眠りなさいこの gift で よく眠れるこの gift で 私はそう　眠らせ姫 貴方の幸せの為に･･･ 政略の果て　決められた婚姻 それでも貴方を愛した 欲に溺れる　無能\な遊び人 だけど前から好きだった 医者の娘の　財産だけ目当て 別にそれでも幸せよ 幼い頃の　約束も忘れて いいのあなたのそばにいられれば 不安な情緒　悩む貴方に とてもいい薬があるのよ 良い夢が見れるから　疲れた身癒せるわ 私からのプレゼント 眠りなさいこの薬 gift で よく眠れるこの薬 gift で 私はそう　眠らせ姫 貴方の幸せの為に･･･ 誰もが悩み　抱えているのよ 父も母も　街の人達も 夜に眠れぬ　みんなの為に giftを作る　眠れる薬 嫌な現実　叶わぬ想い 夢の中なら　忘れられるわ ゆりかごの中　赤子のように 目を閉じたまま　委ねなさい 私の gift をみんなが飲んで 幸せになった　みんながみんな ただ一人眠れぬ　私は代わりに 自由と財を得た 眠りなさいこの毒 gift で よく眠れるこの毒 gift で 私はそう　眠らせ姫 希望を求めた女 お飾りのドールのように 利用されるだけの日々に もうとっくに壊れていた 全てを壊したかったの とてもよく効く薬なの 永遠（とわ）に眠れるほどによく効くの これでようやく私も眠れる 眠らせ姫から眠り姫に･･･ Kanji Saa, nemurinasai Nemurinasai kono GIFUTO de Yoku nemureru kono GIFUTO de Watashi wa sou Nemurase Hime Anata no shiawase no tame ni... Seiryaku no hate kimerareta kon'in Sore de mo anata wo aishita Yoku ni oboreru munou na asobinin Dakedo mae kara suki datta Isha no musume no zaisan dake meate Betsu ni sore de mo shiawase yo Osanai koro no yakusoku mo wasurete Ii no anata no soba ni irarereba Fuan na jousho nayamu anata ni Totemo ii kusuri ga aru no yo Yoi yume ga mireru kara tsukareta mi iyaseru wa Watashi kara no purezento Nemurinasai kono gift de Yoku nemureru kono gift de Watashi wa sou Nemurase Hime Anata no shiawase no tame ni... Dare mo ga nayami kakaete iru no yo Chichi mo haha mo machi no hitotachi mo Yoru ni nemurenu minna no tame ni Gift wo tsukuru nemureru kusuri Iya na genjitsu kanawanu omoi Yume no naka nara wasurerareru wa Yurikago no naka akago no you ni Me wo tojita mama yudanenasai Watashi no gift wo minna ga nonde Shiawase ni natta minna ga minna Tada hitori nemurenu watashi wa kawari ni Jiyuu to zai wo eta Nemurinasai kono gift de Yoku nemureru kono gift de Watashi wa sou Nemurase Hime Kibou wo motometa onna... O-kazari no dooru no you ni Riyou sareru dake no hibi ni Mou tokku ni kowarete ita Subete wo kowashitakatta no Totemo yoku kiku kusuri na no Towa ni nemureru hodo ni yoku kiku no Kore de youyaku watashi mo nemureru Nemurase Hime kara Nemuri Hime ni... Español ¡Ahora, ve a dormir! Te daré este regalo y así dormirás Te daré este regalo y así podrás dormir bien Soy la princesa que te lo da Por el bien de tu felicidad... La política dice que debemos casarnos Pero aún así sigo amándote Un avaricioso, mujeriego incompetente Y aún así siempre te he amado Los dotes de la hija del doctor Es todo lo que te importa Olvidaste la promesa que hiciste De ser bueno con tu mujer Tengo un remedio Para la ansiedad Donde puedes tener dulces sueños Este es mi regalo para ti Te daré esta "medicina" (regalo) y así dormirás Te daré esta "medicina" (regalo) y así podrás dormir bien Yo soy la princesa que te la da Por el bien de tu felicidad Yo llevaré las preocupaciones de todos Mis padres, los ciudadanos Por ellos, me niego a dormir Seguiré haciendo mi regalo, medicina para que puedan dormir La realidad que detestas y los deseos que te fueron negados Si tu sueñas, serás capaz de olvidar todo Como un bebé en su cuna Cierra tus ojos y abandónate a él Todos beben mi regalo Ahora todos son felices Y yo por ser la única sin dormir, he obtenido Libertad y fortuna Te daré esta "medicina" (regalo) y así dormirás Te daré esta "medicina" (regalo) y así podrás dormir bien Yo soy la princesa que te la da Para que su deseo sea concedido Siendo tratada como una muñeca Usada día tras día Ya llevo rota desde hace mucho tiempo Completamente destruida Esta medicina es muy efectiva Hace que duermas para siempre Con esto, ahora puedo dormir yo también Y aquella que trajo el sueño, se convirtió en la bella durmiente Curiosidades * Durante la mayor parte de la canción se puede escuchar los sonidos burbujeantes del "Gift" en el fondo de la canción. * El nombre en inglés de la canción "Belphegort Gift"hace referencia a Belfegor, demonio patrono de la Pereza, de la cual esta canción es representativa Categoría:Hatsune Miku Categoría:Akuno-P Categoría:Los Siete Pecados Capitales